Siren's Curse
by Luke Volkov
Summary: "Kata legenda dulu, orang yang mati di laut dalam keadaan patah hati nantinya akan terlahir kembali sebagai siren," /Rivetra fic after a long hiatus, enjoy everyone.


_Siren's Curse_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime_

 _Rated: T_

 _LeviXPetra_

 _Warning: OOC, possible typo (s) etc_

 _Enjoy._

 _==o0o==_

" _Apa kau tahu legenda siren? Jika bertemu dengan mereka di tengah laut segera tutup telingamu karena nyanyian mereka bisa mengundang malapetaka."_

" _Kau bercanda? Memangnya masih jaman ya legenda kuno seperti itu?"_

" _Hei, enak saja kalau ngomong! Ini sudah modern bung, setidaknya berpikirlah yang modern juga!"_

==o0o==

"Hahhh." Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seorang gadis berambut jahe dari pojok ruangan, dia memijit bahunya yang lelah akibat OSPEK yang cukup menguras tenaga baginya, ya, perempuan yang kita kenal sebagai Petra Ral kini sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, dirinya beruntung bisa kuliah di Universitas Rose yang terkenal dengan jurusan Arkeolognya. Keluarga angkatnya cukup kaya. Sungguh beruntung sekali.

"Lelah?" tangan seorang anak perempuan berkulit pucat menjulur di depannya—meletakkan segelas es kopi di meja Petra, "Besok kita sudah Ospek terakhir kok," ucap perempuan bermata perak yang ada di hadapan Petra. _Name tag_ yang ada di dadanya tertulis 'Rico Brzenska'

Petra menerima es kopi itu dengan senang, "Terima kasih, ini yang aku butuhkan selama tiga hari Ospek, rasanya setelah ini aku akan pulang dan tidur." Petra meneguk cairan manis itu dengan cepat.

"Sayangnya habis ini kita masih ada kegiatan yaitu bertemu dengan kakak-kakak senior," kata Rico datar.

"Aku tahu, tak usah mengingatkanku lagi~~!" keluh Petra lelah, ya, selama Ospek tiga hari dia merasakan siksaan dari para seniornya mulai dari naik turun dari lantai satu sampai lantai enam, pembinaan yang luar biasa panjang dan membosankan, bentakan dari kakak keamanan yang cukup membuatnya naik darah dan lain-lain.

Mendadak suara pintu kelas bergeser menunjukkan para Ormawa* yang satu persatu berdiri di depan kelas.

Saat itulah mata Petra bertumbukan dengan salah satu anggota Ormawa selama beberapa saat.

Diantara semua anggota Ormawa, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki tatapan tajam, meski dia terbilang pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki namun teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya untuk pemuda itu, aura yang dimilikinya sungguh berkarisma. Sesaat Petra hanyut dalam tatapan pemuda itu sebelum seruan salah satu anggotanya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"…Dan si pendek yang ada disampingku ini adalah ketua Ormawa kalian, Levi Ackerman—WADAOW!" seruan si gadis berkacamata kotak yang mengaduh kesakitan akibat dipukul dengan buku tebal oleh Levi Ackerman, "Kau ini?! Bisa tidak sih tidak melakukan kekerasan sekali saja?!" seru gadis itu kesal namun tak dihiraukan oleh Levi, pemuda itu mengambil _microphone_ dari tangan temannya.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore semuanya, maafkan wakil saya yang memang agak bodoh ini, nama saya Levi Ackerman, saya adalah ketua Ormawa untuk jurusan Arkeolog, salam kenal semuanya," kata Levi mantap namun mata hitam miliknya kembali menatap Petra setelah dia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia kembali duduk di meja dosen dan kembali sibuk dengan pemuda berambut pirang kusam di sampingnya.

" _Petra, sebaiknya untuk misi ini tidak usah ikut. Tunggu saja di barak bersama para prajurit yang terluka, bantu prajurit medis di sana. Mereka kekurangan tenaga, aku bisa mengajak yang lain."_

" _Eh, kenapa? Saya masih bisa ikut misi ini! Kumohon, biarkan saya ikut."_

 _ **Nyuut!**_

"Ukhhh!" mendadak Petra memegang kepalanya yang sakit, _apa-apaan yang barusan itu?_ Batin Petra bingung.

==o0o==

 **A/N: halo, ada yang kenalin saya? Iya, ini Luke Volkov yang dulu Tomoko Takami, maafkan saya karena udah lama ga nongol di fandom ini (pede), kuliah membunuh hobi saya :'), dan saya minta maaf juga kalau chapter ini sedikit kurang jelas karena sudah lama saya nggak nulis fantasy jadi agak sedikit berantakan penulisannya. Kalau berkenan bisa beri saya masukan di kotak review?**

 **NOTE:**

 **Ormawa*: fungsinya seperti OSIS namun hanya dalam lingkup fakultas, kalau di tempat saya namanya HIMASAINTRA (Himpunan Mahasiswa Sastra Inggris kalo ga salah ingat) tiap fakultas punya Ormawa sendiri dan julukannya tentu beda-beda :). Kalau buat Arkeolog saya ga tau nama Ormawanya :"**


End file.
